House Baratheon
House Baratheon of Storm's End is the ruling house of the Stormlands, and is the house currently holding the Iron Throne of Westeros, although it is divided into two distinct factions due to the War of the Five Kings. One faction supports King Tommen Baratheon, the other King Stannis Baratheon. Tommen currently holds the capital and enjoys the support and alliance of most of the noble houses of the Seven Kingdoms, making him the effective 'true' king, although Stannis continues to press his claim. House Baratheon's principle stronghold is Storm's End, but as the royal house they also hold the city of King's Landing and the island fortress of Dragonstone. Their symbol is a crowned stag black on a golden field. Their words are "Ours is the Fury". Houses sworn to Storm's End * House Bolling * House Buckler of Bronzegate * House Cafferen of Fawnton * House Caron of Nightsong * House Connington of Griffin's Roost * House Dondarrion of Blackhaven * House Errol of Haystack Hall * House Estermont of Greenstone * House Fell of Felwood * House Gower * House Grandison of Grandview * House Hasty * House Herston * House Horpe * House Kellington * House Lonmouth * House Mertyns of Mistwood * House Morrigen of Crows Nest * House Musgood * House Peasebury of Poddingfield * House Penrose of Parchments * House Rogers of Amberly * House Seaworth of the Rainwood * House Selmy of Harvest Hall * House Staedmon of Broad Arch * House Swann of Stonehelm * House Swygert * House Tarth of Evenfall Hall * House Trant of Gallowsgrey * House Tudbury * House Wagstaff * House Wensington * House Wylde of Rain House Extinct Houses of the Stormlands * House Toyne Houses sworn to King's Landing * House Blount * House Boggs * House Brune of Brownhollow * House Brune of the Dyre Den * House Buckwell of the Antlers * House Byrch * House Bywater * House Cave * House Chelsted * House Chyttering * House Crabb * House Cressey * House Edgerton * House Farring * House Follard * House Gaunt * House Hardy * House Harte * House Hayford * House Hogg of Sow's Horn * House Kettleblack * House Langward * House Mallery * House Manning * House Massey of Stonedance * House Pyle * House Pyne * House Rambton * House Rollingford * House Rosby of Rosby * House Rykker of Duskendale * House Slynt * House Staunton of Rook's Rest * House Stokeworth of Stokeworth * House Thorne * House Wendwater of Wendwater Extinct Houses of the Crownlands * House Blackfyre of King's Landing * House Cargyll * House Darklyn of Duskendale * House Hollard Houses sworn to Dragonstone * House Bar Emmon of Sharp Point * House Celtigar of Claw Isle * House Sunglass of Sweetport Sound * House Velaryon of Driftmark Baratheon characters in the books * Cersei Baratheon, originally of House Lannister * Joffrey Baratheon * Myrcella Baratheon * Renly Baratheon * Robert Baratheon * Selyse Baratheon, originally of House Florent * Shireen Baratheon * Stannis Baratheon * Tommen Baratheon Robert's bastards * Barra * Edric Storm * Gendry * Mya Stone Historical Baratheon characters * Cassana Baratheon, originally of House Estermont * Gowen Baratheon, third son of Lord Baratheon, younger brother of Lyonel * Harbert Baratheon, uncle to Lord Steffon, castellan of Storm's End * Lyonel Baratheon, also called the 'Laughing Storm', heir to Storm's End * Orys Baratheon, bastard half-brother to King Aegon I Targaryen * Rhae Baratheon, originally of House Targaryen * Steffon Baratheon * Tya Baratheon, originally of House Lannister, wife to Gowen Category:Ruling Houses Baratheon Category:Houses